Strawberry Icing and Sugar Pearls
by Persephatta
Summary: Mesprit is a matchmaker on a mission to pair up her hopeless romantic of a best friend Palkia with the beautiful dream girl Cresselia who is currently dating the cold nightmarish Darkrai, and to top it all off she may be falling for Palkia herself. Nobody ever said love was easy but did it really have to be this hard? Palkia and Mesprit pairing, MespritxPalkiaxCresseliaxDar kai. AU
1. Making Matches

**Title:** Strawberry Icing and Sugar Pearls

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Palkia and Mesprit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

**Author's Note:** And once again it appears that this is the first time someone has written about this couple, well someone was going to do it at some point, might as well be me; and I don't do this for the reviews so I'm okay with it.

Okay so in this story Palkia is male and Mesprit is female; and for all those people who keep telling me the Legendaries are this gender or that gender, it doesn't matter, as far as I'm aware most of the Legendaries' genders are unknown and if they are well this is the gender I've chosen for this story, deal with it. Sorry that just frustrates me; most readers are actually lenient with that so it's fine.

This couple is mostly based on colour coordination but you know I think it works; and I think Palkia needed to be paired up with someone and the only two names that come to mind when I think of pairing male Palkia up is Cresselia and Mesprit, and I have both those pairings in this story so it's all good.

This story is set in an Alternate Universe, the same universe as 'In Reverse' and 'Blueberry Icing and Sugar Diamonds', it's kind of like a chronicle series…hmm…The Reverse Chronicles…or something like that…

I'd like to thank **MoonBeingRuler **who motivated me into writing this story, and **Gimmic **who has reviewed each of my stories in this series, so thanks you you guys, and thanks to all my other readers and reviewers =)

And now on with the story…

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mesprit was known as something of a matchmaker; she had always been gifted with the ability to be more understanding of emotions than others and she was usually accurate when estimating who would make a good couple. She had even played a part in the getting together of Giratina and Arceus, Origin School's current 'It' couple, and now that her sister was dating Dialga Creation many had started to consult her on their personal problems, especially ones relating to their love life. A prime client – as that was what they were starting to become (seriously she should start charging) – was the brother of the said successful couples, Palkia Creation.

"So I've tried flowers, I've tried chocolates, and I've tried cuddly toys. I've even tried poetry! Nothing has worked! What am I supposed to do?" Palkia exclaimed, hands raised in frustration, oblivious to scene he was causing.

Mesprit blinked at the teenage boy before her, bewildered by his predicament. "Um…" She glanced around the café, anxious to get back to work.

Although they had finally listened to Uxie and hired more staff Mesprit was technically in charge (Azelf was too shy, and whilst Uxie had the brains she didn't have the people skills) and it wouldn't look good for the manager to be "slacking off" whilst the rest did all the work.

Palkia didn't seem to realise that he was keeping the young girl from doing her job, as always he was too wrapped up in his own problems to think about anyone else. It wasn't that he was selfish, he was actually very nice, he just wasn't as attentive to other people's desires like Mesprit was.

"I mean I even dyed my hair for her and still nothing!" Palkia ranted, gesturing to his pearl white locks with strands dyed purple. "What more could I possibly do."

"Perhaps it is time to face that you and Cresselia are not meant to be." Mesprit suggested, a little frustrated at Palkia for continuously dragging her away from her work to discuss a relationship she knew and everybody else except Palkia knew just wouldn't happen.

Palkia pouted as if he were a little kid, which was what he was acting like. "But Cresselia and I are meant to be! Everyone else just can't see it."

"Because maybe there is nothing to see." Mesprit snapped, her annoyance getting the better of her.

Mesprit barely ever got cross with anyone let alone snapped but this Cresselia thing was really starting to get on her nerves. She liked Palkia, she considered him a friend but she was tired of all their conversations rounding back to Cresselia.

"She has a boyfriend Palkia!" Mesprit reminded, the noise of the café concealing her raised voice. "Who she is perfectly happy with! Why can't you see that?"

"I know okay!" Palkia shot back surprising Mesprit by fighting back instead of continuing to act like a child. "Everyone keeps telling me that but I can't help it." He looked down, lowering his voice. "I really like her, and I mean I really, really like-like her. And before you interrupt, no I've not mistaken my feelings, at first it was just a silly crush but now…now I know it's something more."

He ran a hand through his hair as Mesprit watched him curiously. This was new.

"She's just so…so beautiful, inside and out, and so kind-hearted, and sweet, and well…wonderful." A light came to Palkia's eyes as he talked about Cresselia and Mesprit recognised the signs. Perhaps it wasn't just a silly crush after all. "I know she has a boyfriend and I know that it's selfish to want her to be with me when she's already happy with him but…I never get the girl." He confessed, his voice expressing his repeated disappointment. "For once I don't want to have to give up because someone cooler or better looking than me got the girl first, I don't want to have to forget I ever cared about that person and move on. If I'm going to go down I at least want to put up a good fight."

Mesprit stared at Palkia, her mind whizzing with calculations and she analysed his expression, his words, his emotions. The café had faded away, all thoughts leaving her mind as she mulled over what he had said. Maybe she could…maybe…

"It's stupid I know," He muttered bitterly, "but that's just how I feel. I guess maybe everyone is right and it's time I gave up."

Mesprit shook her head. "No. Don't do that."

Palkia looked at her in confusion. "But you said…"

Mespirt shook her head more firmly. "No. I'll help."

Palkia's face brightened, suddenly filled with new hope. "You will."

Mesprit nodded. "Yes, I will." Palkia looked like he was about to say something but she quickly cut him off with a firm look. "However, you have to do exactly what I say and no more creepy poetry and whatnot." Palkia began to protest but she didn't let him speak. "No, no, who is the master matchmaker here? Me. And if you want this to work you will do as I say. Do you understand?"

Palkia didn't look too happy but he knew she was right. He sighed grudgingly. "Yes."

"What was that?" She asked forcefully.

Palkia jumped, straightening and saluting. "Yes ma'am!"

Mesprit smiled smugly. "Good." Her eyes glistened. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

888

"_Come in Fluffy Bunny. This is Pink Eagle. Do you read me? I repeat do you read me? Over."_

"_Why are you talking like that?" _Palkia's voice sounded back through the walky-talky.

"_Because this is how you are supposed to talk when talking through walky-talkies Over." _ Mesprit told him, annoyed that he wasn't playing along.

"_Oh I'm sorry, I must have left my walky-talky handbook at home." _Palkia replied sarcastically. "Besides why do we even need walky-talkies, we're right next to each other." Palkia said, turning to the girl that lay next to him in the bush. Her normally peach face smeared with green camouflage paint and mud, twigs and leaves sticking out of her magenta dreadlocks.

Mesprit sent a glare to the boy next to her then purposely spoke into her walky-talky. _"Hey I'm doing you a favour; you could at least let me have a little fun!" _

Palkia rolled his eyes then raised his own device. _"Fine." _Mesprit continued to glare at him and he sighed. _"Over."_

Mesprit smiled with satisfaction. _"Fluffy Bunny is there any sign of the target? Over."_

"_Why am I called Fluffy Bunny?"_

"_Because I thought it sounded cute."_

"_I'm a seventeen-year-old male I do not do cute."_

"_Aww, you're so cute when your pride is hurt."_

Palkia fumed, then muttered darkly under his breath.

Mesprit ignored him and peeped out of the bush they were hidden in, using a pair of binoculars to search for something or someone.

"Ahah!" She cried as she spotted who she was looking for. _"Target has been sighted! I repeat, target has been sighted!"_

Palkia glanced out of the bush and followed Mesprit's gaze. Cresselia was walking down the street opposite them, both hands carrying plastic bags full of shopping and looking as radiant as ever.

"Okay Palkia, you know what to do."

Palkia looked at Mesrpit and she smiled reassuringly. He nodded, then climbed out of the bush, receiving a few strange stares from passers-by.

He brushed off a few leaves from on his clothes and in his hair, approaching the golden-haired girl who had not yet noticed him.

Cresselia carried on down the street, oblivious to the approaching teenage boy, when suddenly her heel caught on an uneven crack in the pavement and she felt herself tumbling down, shopping flying everywhere.

She braced herself for the impact, only to receive none. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, catching her before she could hit the ground.

She looked up to thank her saviour and was surprised (and a little alarmed) to see her most recent admirer.

Palkia gave her a smile and steadied her balance. "Hey Cresselia, can't help falling for me I see."

Mesprit heard this through the walky-talky and face-palmed.

Cresselia frowned at his bad humour. "Oh, hello Palkia."

Palkia felt his smile fall a little at the lack of enthusiasm in her tone. "Uh yeah, hi. Sorry, I was just kidding with the falling for me thing."

Cresselia said nothing in response, just knelt down to collect her fallen shopping.

"Here let me help." Palkia offered, also kneeling down and helping to pick up the scattered goods.

"Thank you Palkia but I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own." Cresselia told him in a tone that wasn't exactly unpleasant but lacked enough emotion to sting.

Mesprit watched them through her binoculars and frowned. She could understand that Palkia's unwanted affection was probably getting on the older girl's nerves but she could at least try to be a little nicer.

"I know you're capable but I want to help." Palkia told her, carefully placing the items in the plastic bags. "It's what any gentlemen would do upon seeing a lady in need."

At this Cresselia smiled teasingly. "Oh and I suppose you are a gentleman."

"As much as you are a lady." Palkia grinned back jokingly.

Cresselia's lips turned a little downwards and she didn't respond.

Seeing the danger Palkia quickly made amends. "Which means I am very much a gentleman as you are most definitely a lady of the highest kind."

Cresselia smiled softly. "Thank you Palkia."

"Truly a rare and precious gem." Palkia added, eyes twinkling.

Cresselia looked down and sighed heavily. "Palkia…you know I'm with Darkrai…"

Oh he knew. He thought bitterly, though his expression remained a smile.

"Yeah I know, about that…" Palkia began but Cresselia interrupted him.

"Palkia, I don't-"

"Just hear me out." Palkia said, his eyes firm, and Cresselia was surprised by how mature he was acting. "Look I know you have a boyfriend and I'm sorry I've caused you so much grief by forcing my affections onto you when you didn't want them. I'm sorry, it's just…I couldn't help it…you're kind and caring, sweet, compassionate, you're beautiful all the way through and you are truly something special."

He smiled sheepishly and Cresselia felt her heart flutter at his words. He really thought that of her? Darkrai never said those kinds of things to her, actually Darkrai barely said anything. Suddenly she wished her boyfriend was bit more open in his affections.

"I guess I fell so hard that I didn't want to give up but I know you have a boyfriend who you're happy with so I'm going to step off, leave you guys to be happy together." He gave her a gentle smile, handing her back her shopping, theirs hands brushing. "Well I guess I'll see you around, enjoy your day."

And with that, he walked off, leaving a bewildered Cresselia to stare gaping after him.

What had just happened?

Cresselia snapped herself from her trance and carried on walking, trying to suppress the blush that had formed on her cheeks.

From her hiding spot Mesprit watched Cresselia's reaction with a smile as Palkia ducked down next to her.

He grinned at her, raising his hand for a high-five. "Mission accomplished."

Mesprit slapped his hand with one of her own and smiled. "Now all you have to do is keep being the charming friend, but remember to keep your distance and don't go over the top. Play it cool." She gave him a look. "And I mean cool, not what you think is cool, but actually cool."

Palkia pouted but decided to let it go. "So why do I have to pretend I don't like her like that anymore anyway?"

"Because people never know what they have until it's gone." Mesprit explained. "And if Cresselia thinks you no longer like her then she'll start to wonder what would have happened if she had returned your affections, and if you show her what an amazing person you are without the creepy stalkerness-"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true." Palkia began to sulk but he didn't correct her. "Anyway," Mesprit continued. "She'll see what a great guy you are and realise what she gave up and maybe, just maybe," She emphasized the 'maybe', "She'll start liking you and try to win you back…but only maybe."

"Huh," Palkia smiled at this. It sounded like a better plan than flowers. "But what if it doesn't make her like me back?" He asked, finding the grey cloud in the silver lining.

Mesprit sighed, there was always that possibility and it still seemed the most likely. "Well as the saying goes, if you love something you will set it free and if it comes back it's yours, and if it doesn't then it never was." She noticed his confused expression. "Basically if Cresselia doesn't like you then you have to accept that, you have to let her go."

Palkia sighed forlornly. "I know."

"But hey how could this plan possibly fail when you've got me helping you." Mesprit joked, trying to cheer him up. He gave her a look. "What? I'm amazing."

Palkia chuckled. "Not nearly as amazing as me."

"No I'm not nearly as amazing as you." Mesprit confessed. Palkia smiled smugly and Mesprit smirked. "Because I am so much more epically amazing than you'll ever be!"

Palkia glared childishly. "N'uh."

"Uhuh." Mesprit responded with equal immaturity.

"N'uh!"

"Uhuh!"

"N'UH!"

"UHUH!"

Suddenly Palkia leapt at Mesprit and began to tickle her.

Mesprit giggled uncontrollably as she rolled around on the floor, trying to escape the attack.

"Palkia *giggle* Palkia stop! *giggle* Stop!" She cried, thrashing about, laughter streaming from her lips.

Palkia smirked and continued the onslaught. "Not until you tell me how much more amazing I am."

"NEVER!" Mesprit yelled through the laughter.

"Alright then." Palkia remarked, strengthening his attack.

"Okay! Okay!" Mesprit exclaimed, barely being able to breathe as she continued to giggle. Her whole body tingling. "You are fantaboulously awesome Palkia!"

Palkia grinned triumphantly at the girl beneath him and ceased his tickling. "Go on…"

Mesprit rolled her eyes playfully and smiled brightly. "And you are so much more amazing than me."

Palkia's grin widened. "Good."

He was about to get off her when a sudden gasp from behind caught his attention.

Palkia turned and his stomach dropped.

Dialga stared at them with one eyebrow raised whilst Azelf looked absolutely scandalised.

Mesprit and Palkia's exchanged wide-eyed glances before Palkia rolled off Mesprit, their cheeks blushing red and their voice shouting as one,

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

888

"Sooo…you and Palkia?"

Mesprit glanced up from the paper work she was dealing with (being the manager wasn't all fun and games) and met Mew's curious smile.

Mesprit sighed heavily; ever since Azelf had caught Palkia and her in a rather suggestive position she had received continuous questions on her relationship by the other members of staff.

"Okay firstly, there is nothing going on between Palkia and me," Mesprit said, fixing the bubble-gum pink haired girl with a firm stare. "And secondly, who told you?"

"Celebi." Mew admitted, feeling no need to keep it a secret. "Who was told by Shaymin, who was told by Phione, who was told by Uxie, who was told by Azelf."

Great, so now everyone who worked at the café knew about her and Palkia.

"There is nothing going on between me and Palkia." Mesprit repeated for the hundredth time that day. "We are just friends."

"Then what were you doing in the bushes together?" Mew enquired, baby blue eyes sparkling cheekily.

"We were bird watching." Mesprit explained, giving her the same excuse that she had given Azelf. "I even had binoculars with me; you can ask Azelf if you don't believe me."

Mew didn't look like she believed Mesprit, but was stopped from questioning it further by a disturbance in the café.

"Why do you always have to be so cold?"

Mesprit and Mew glanced over to where the shout had come from, and were surprised to see Cresselia and Darkrai sitting at one of the tables, having an argument. This was the first time Mesprit had seen any sign of a rift between the happy couple and she wasn't sure what to think.

Darkrai seemed rather indifferent to his girlfriend's distaste. "I guess I'm just cold-hearted."

"Trouble in paradise." Mew whispered with wide eyes to which Mesprit could only nod as a response.

"That's true." Cresselia chuckled darkly and Mesprit was surprised at the maliciousness in her tone, it was so out of character. "You never say anything good about me and you know nothing of romance."

Darkrai remained cool. "I don't claim to know anything of romance and what would you have me do, shower you with praises like that lovesick fool Palkia?"

Mesprit glowered at this; Palkia wasn't a fool he just really cared about Cresselia.

"It would be a nice change, at least he knows how to make a girl feel like she's special, instead of treating her like she has no more value than the dirt under your feet." Cresselia spat back, her expression showing anger but her eyes hinting at tears.

Now Darkrai was starting to become irritated. "Well if you think Palkia is so wonderful why don't you flounce off to him and leave me in peace. I was under the impression that you couldn't stand all his silly attention."

Mesprit's eyes darkened; and he wasn't silly either.

"Maybe I will." Cresselia retorted, getting up from her place. "Some attention is better than none."

"Cresselia!" Darkrai called, realising things had gone too far.

"No Darkrai! I don't want to hear it!" Cresselia told him, storming away from the table and out of the now silent café.

Darkrai moved to go after her then sank back into his seat. The café's conversations slowly restarted.

Mesprit and Mew exchanged shocked glances, before Mesprit jumped into action, excusing herself and walking over to a secluded area, bringing out her walky-talky.

"_Fluffy Bunny this is Pink Eagle, do you read me? Over."_

Palkia's response didn't come straight away and she was about to try again when she heard his static-filled voice.

"_Mesprit? What's happened?"_

"_The Swan has attacked the Shade and flown the lake. Over." _Mesprit explained.

Palkia's confused voice sounded back. _"What are you talking about?"_

Mesprit sighed in exasperation. _"Just get over here."_

888

Palkia rushed down the route towards the Lake Café. He had already been on his way there when Mesprit had contacted him; he figured something important must have happened for her to try and get hold of him through the walky-talkies. It was a miracle he had it switched on let alone with him; he would have left it at home had he not forgotten it was in his jean pocket.

He wondered what she wanted; perhaps they were going to complete another step in her plan.

His cheeks turned red as he thought about what had happened on their last mission, his brother was still giving him grief on the matter and now Giratina had joined in. Honestly, couldn't a boy be on top of a girl in a bush without it being thought of as something suggestive? What was the world coming to?

OOMF!

Palkia blinked in surprise at the wide-eyed Cresselia beneath him. Wow that had to be the second time in two days he had ended up in a bush on top of a girl, keep this up and he was sure to become a legend.

He scrambled off her. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I was too busy thinking." He offered her a hand up which she accepted.

She smiled playfully as she brushed the dirt from her clothes. "Too busy thinking? Now there's a first."

Palkia smiled back but then noticed the tears that were formed in her eyes.

"Hey, are okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Cresselia looked away and wiped one eye, sniffling a bit. "Not really…Darkrai and I…we had a fight."

Inside Palkia was jumping for joy. A fight! That was brilliant! It meant they were one step closer to splitting up and then Cresselia could be his!

But on the outside he was a mask of concern. "I'm sorry, that's awful, but you guys are so good together."

"Yeah well, I was thinking about what you said." Cresselia said, and Palkia raised his eyebrows with interest. "And I realised Darkrai never says those kind of things to me, he barely ever says anything to me, and I guess I just got upset because I really like him and yet sometimes it feels like I'm just dirt beneath his feet."

She began to sob and Palkia placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving her a serious look. "You are worth more than dirt Cresselia, you are worth so much more, and if Darkrai can't see that then he's an idiot and you deserve better."

Cresselia smiled weakly. "Thank you Palkia, that's so sweet of you. I wish he said things like that to me."

Palkia's smiled widened. Score!

"Well I'm a sweet kind of guy, and you're a sweet kind of girl." Palkia remarked. "Truly you are sweeter than any dream I've ever know."

Cresselia laughed, tears running dry. "You're silly!" She smiled softly, the kind of smile that made Palkia's heart melt. "Thank you."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

If Palkia had been a girl he probably would have fainted right then and there. For a moment he thought he had died and gone to Heaven, and then he realised this was so much better than that. And when he realised that it was actually happening he quickly responded, treasuring the feeling of bliss. It wasn't often he got hugged by a pretty girl…it wasn't often he got hugged by a girl…it wasn't often he got hugged.

"Huh, I see you really did flounce of to Palkia."

Cresselia and Palkia broke apart at the sound of Darkrai's cold tone. They turned to stare at him as he look back indifferently, betraying not even the smallest sign of emotion.

Cresselia placed her hands on her hips and glared back at him. "Palkia was only comforting me because I was upset about our fight."

"The fight which you started." Darkrai pointed out.

"I wouldn't have started a fight if you would just show me an ounce of compassion!" Cresselia retorted crossly.

"If you wanted compassion then you shouldn't have agreed to go out with someone who you know is incapable of such feelings." Darkrai told her impassively.

"I wish I hadn't now!" Cresselia snapped.

Palkia thought he saw Darkrai flinch at this but it happened so quickly he was almost sure he had imagined it.

"Well if that's how you feel I guess I'll relieve you of such suffering." Darkrai responded, gliding passed the two of them. "Goodbye Cresselia, feel free to come back when you think you can handle the cold."

And with that he was gone.

Palkia glanced around in alarm. There was no way he could have disappeared just like that, yet there was no sight of ice-eyed male, not even footprints.

Okay…that was creepy.

He heard a sniffle and saw that Cresselia was on the brink of crying again. Thinking fast he swiftly came up with a distraction.

"Hey Sweet Dream?" Cresselia glanced at him and he gave her a friendly smile. "Feel like eating some cake? I hear they're almost a sweet as you."

Cresselia smiled back at him and placed her hand in his, sending a tingling through his skin. "As long as you're there too."

Palkia's heart leapt. "Babe, I'd go anywhere with you."

888

To say Mesprit was surprised when Palkia walked into the Café, hand-in-hand with Cresselia would be an understatement. She had been so flabbergasted that she had gone into a state of shock which she didn't break out of until Mew had so kindly chucked a glass of water in her face.

Even now as she watched the two of them – couple being the correct term (though she felt woozy every time she thought of them like that) – laughing and chatting with each other happily (they were so much livelier than Darkrai and Cresselia had ever been…maybe she had been wrong about a match for the first time in her life) she could not believe what she was seeing.

It was only when Cresselia left for a quick bathroom break that Mesprit got the opportunity to approach Palkia.

"What the glazing happened?" Mesprit demanded, her shock still showing on her face.

Palkia gave her a wide excited smile. "I ran into her on the way here; she was upset so I comforted her and told her she how amazing she was, and then Darkrai came and the two of them had a fight! A fight, because of me! Our plan actually worked!"

"Yeah," Mesprit mumbled with less enthusiasm; she wasn't so sure she should be happy about playing a role in the tearing apart of two people (she was a matchmaker not a matchbreaker).

"So then he left and she was even more upset so I suggested we come here to cheer her up and she said yes." Palkia finished explaining. "And we're getting along like a horse on fire!"

"House on fire." Mesprit corrected with a knowing smile.

Palkia shrugged. "Whatever, it's a weird saying anyway. But you know what I mean. I think…I think I might actually have a genuine shot! And it's all because of you Mesprit!"

Yeah…all because of me. She thought, suddenly feeling an unexplainable feeling of melancholy.

Palkia got up from his seat and pulled her into a hug. Mesprit felt a surprising shock of electricity spark through her and she shut her eyes, trying to memorise the feeling. It was so…perfect…and too quickly it was over.

Palkia pulled away and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and congratulations!" Mesprit said smiling back. "I'm happy for you."

…So why did she feel like she was going to cry?


	2. Matching the Maker

"So…" Giratina drawled, casually poking the piece of cake in front of her with a plastic fork. "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Mesprit stiffened. Silently continuing to stack the plates on the trolley, ears straining to hear the conversation occurring at the table behind her.

"What do you mean?" Cresselia asked innocently, suddenly very interested in the brownie on her plate.

Giratina rolled her eyes. "I mean you guys have been spending a lot of time together and I want to know what's going on."

"We're just friends." Cresselia replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

And of course it wasn't.

"Yeah right," Giratina snorted. "You have one fight with Darkrai and suddenly you two are on a break and Palkia gets to play rebound. Now spill!"

Cresselia sighed, knowing there was no escape once Giratina set her mind to something. "Okay fine, we may be…more than friends…maybe."

"Go on." Giratina urged, leaning forward slightly.

Cresselia puffed a strand of golden locks from her face. "Well I kind of like him...I mean he's funny, and sweet, and cute…cute like a bunny rabbit."

Ha! Mesprit thought. She had so called it!

"But…" Giratina prompted, and suddenly Mesprit was all ears again.

Cresselia sighed heavily. "But he's no Darkrai."

Mesprit had to stop herself from breaking the plate in her hands. What!

"Aha!" Giratina exclaimed, grinning victoriously. "I knew it! So Palkia is just a way to make Darkrai jealous."

Self-control, Mesprit, self-control. Mesprit mentally repeated to herself as her grip on the plate tightened.

Cresselia groaned and looked down. "I don't mean to, I do care about Palkia just…not as much as I care about Darkrai, but I like Palkia and I want to be with him and yet…I can't stop thinking about Darkrai." She placed her head in her hands. "Oh I'm such a horrible person! You won't tell him will you?"

"Who, Palkia or Darkrai?" Giratina question, leaning back in her seat impassively.

"Both," Cresselia replied. "But mainly Palkia. I don't want to hurt him, like I said I do like him, he's really very nice-"

Giratina cut her off, speaking in a strict tone. "Yes he is very nice, and he's also my brother. If you don't tell him I will."

"Please don't do that Gira!" Cresselia pleaded. "I'll do it; I just need to figure it all out first."

"What's there to figure out?" Giratina remarked harshly. "You're in like with one boy and in love with the other. Best friend or not Palkia is family and I won't have you toying with his heart when we both know yours belongs to someone else. So are you going to tell him?"

Mesprit had to give Giratina credit, she was certainly pretty smart when it came to other people's feelings, and the older girl definitely seemed to have a better idea of what to do about the situation than she currently did.

Cresselia sighed sadly, not meeting her friend's eyes. "I'll tell him, just…just give me some time."

Giratina folded her arms. "Fine. But you better do it soon, the last thing I want to do is pick up the pieces of my emotional brother's broken heart, understand?" Cresselia nodded. "Good." Giratina then broke into a smile and began to chat as if nothing had happened. "So did you hear about Registeel and Regirock? I mean what happened there?"

Cresselia seemed to leap at the change of conversation and Mesprit crept away realising she wasn't going to hear any more on Palkia from them.

She stared silently at a set of purple frosted cupcakes in front of her, deep in thought.

So Cresselia was still in love with Darkrai, and was using Palkia to make him jealous despite still caring about the male Creation.

Should she tell him? Palkia was her friend…but then again it wasn't her place, and besides he probably wouldn't believe her… he was head-over-heels for Cresselia after all…

No. She wouldn't tell him.

Mesprit sighed heavily and was about to go back to work when a voice stopped her.

"Thinking about Palkia?"

Mesprit turned to face her sister. "How did you guess?"

"Your eyes were sparkling in that way they only do when you think about him." Uxie explained and Mesprit blushed, looking away. She didn't know she did that.

Uxie remained indifferent. "Anyway you looked rather downtrodden so I thought I'd see what's wrong." Uxie fixed her with a knowing stare. "You're thinking about him, and her, Cresselia, you're upset because he likes her and not you."

At this Mesprit began to splutter. "WHAT! I don't-…I'm not-…" She found herself incapable of finishing the sentences, too startled to form words. "I'm not upset!"

"Yes you are." Uxie stated. "You're always so optimistic Mesprit, it's obvious when you're feeling unhappy. You end up looking like a kicked puppy."

Mesprit tried to protest but couldn't. Eventually she sighed. "Fine maybe your right, but not about the me being upset because Palkia likes Cresselia and not me thing."

"Oh but I am right." Uxie told her. "I am always right, as you know, and whether you believe it or not you like Palkia."

"No I don't!" Mesprit lied. "At least not as anything more than a friend."

Uxie sighed. "I would have hoped considering all your wisdom concerning emotions that you wouldn't be as foolish as to be in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Mesprit denied.

Uxie just blinked, then continued. "Look I'm not you; I don't understand all these emotions and feelings like you do, I'm barely capable of experiencing them myself, but I am quite knowledgeable and I can recognise the clear signs of when someone is in love."

"What!" Mesprit exclaimed. "First I like Palkia now I love him! You're crazy!"

"I'm not the one who spat on Cresselia's brownie."

Mesprit blushed. She hadn't realised she'd been seen.

"She deserved it," Mesprit defended, "She's just using Palkia to make Darkrai jealous."

Uxie raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't know how well it's working on Darkrai but you are definitely suffering from an extreme case of envy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mesprit remarked. "I am not suffering from any cases of envy."

"Your eyes narrow every time you look at Cresselia." Uxie informed her.

Mesprit looked surprised. "They do?" She quickly glanced at Cresselia and felt her eyes narrow. "Huh? What do you know, you're right!"

"Of course I'm right," Uxie muttered impatiently. "I'm always right, I already told you, and I'm right about this. You are in love with Palkia."

"I think in love is a bit strong." Mesprit told her, trying to make a joke out of it.

Uxie stared back plainly. "Why is this so hard to believe?"

"Because maybe it's not true." Mesprit suggested.

"You're the matchmaker Mesprit, you tell me that you honestly don't think I'm right." Uxie ordered, now becoming strict.

Mesprit sighed and twiddled with a loose strand of magenta hair. "Maybe it holds some truth…maybe some…it's just that…I'm the matchmaker, I've always made matches for other people, never myself."

She struggled to find the right words.

"It's so weird how I can talk about and understand these emotions when the truth is I've never really felt them myself. Never! And now suddenly there's this guy who came to me for my help on a match for him and I think I'm falling for him and it's just so…so confusing!"

She scrunched her eyes shut and flicked away a couple of strands. "I've always understood emotions, always been the one who can unravel the puzzle which is the heart, and suddenly the tables have turned and I can't figure out what I'm feeling!"

"But you already have figured it out." Uxie told her softly. "You figured it out a long time ago you just don't want to admit it because to you it doesn't make sense. You don't think it makes sense for the maker of matches to be matched with someone, it confuses you.

"And the truth is you're a little scared too because it's your first time feeling this way and what you're feeling is so strong and so sudden you want to run and hide from it but really you should be running to it because this is what you've been trying to find all this time whether you realised it or not, don't pass it off because you're a little afraid and little unsure. Trust your heart Mesprit and trust yourself."

Mesprit couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Maybe you should take over the love advice business; you're certainly giving me a run for my money."

Uxie shook her head. "No. I'm the brains, you're the heart. All that was just a slightly altered version of a lot of the things I've heard you say to people in similar situations to you over the years. You've helped so many people Mesprit and you don't even realise it, I figured it was time someone helped you."

Mesprit felt warmth when she heard that, maybe her sister was right, after all she always was.

"So what do I do now?" She asked.

Uxie stared at her firmly. "You admit the truth."

Mesprit looked thoughtful and then she spoke slowly.

"The truth is…I'm in love with Palkia."

888

"I think I'm in love with Cresselia!"

Mesprit inwardly winced at Palkia's exclamation.

And there's that painful heartbreak she's heard so much about. Ouch. They weren't kidding when they said it hurt.

"Oh…" Mesprit muttered trying to feign enthusiasm and force a smile onto her face. "That's…really great, Palkia…I'm ha-…I'm ha-...happ-…ha-…it's great."

Palkia frowned, a little put off by her clear lack of joy. "Really? You don't seem very happy."

Mesprit felt her smile become even more forced as her lips began to twitch. "No, I am…look I'm smiling."

"Yeah, a fake smile." Palkia accused.

Mesprit dropped her smile and sighed. "Must you be so analytical?"

"Must you be so…so…so not happy for me?" Palkia shot back.

Mesprit rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter if I'm happy for you or not? You're in love with Cresselia whoop-ti-do! Can I go now?"

Palkia's eyes narrowed, both annoyed and disappointed by her response to his confession.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded a little crossly.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Mesprit replied, getting defensive. Realising this was getting them no where she sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I am happy for you, I'm just…under a lot of stress…from work…and school, and it's just getting to me." She explained thinking of an excuse.

Palkia gave a long hard stare, mind racing as he analysed her. He knew her better than to simply believe she was stressed. Yes, she did do a lot of stressful things and he could understand why she would be stressed but he knew she could handle it and that she always managed to smile even when she was being weighed down, that was one of the things he liked about her. This was something different, there was something else going on.

"You're lying to me." Palkia stated firmly, crossing his arms. "Tell the truth."

Mesprit groaned. She really couldn't deal with this right now. "Can't you just accept my answer and drop it?"

Palkia shook his head. "No, because something is wrong and I want to know what because I care about you."

Mesprit stared at him hopelessly. "Please don't say things like that."

"Like what? That I care about you?" Palkia snapped.

He stepped closer to her and leant his face in nearer to hers. Mesprit gasped, feeling her heartbeat speed up and took a step back, only to hit the wall.

Palkia continued moving forward, trapping her. "Well I'm sorry Mesprit but I do care about you and I'm going to whether you like it or not."

Mesprit looked around, desperate for an escape. Her heart was doing somersaults and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep herself under control. Admitting you're in love with someone is hard; stopping yourself from expressing that love is even harder.

"So tell me the truth Mesprit." Palkia pressed. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Mesprit hung her head, refusing to meet his hard gaze. "Nothing is wrong, okay."

Okay now he was getting seriously annoyed.

"You're my best friend Mesprit, why can't you tell me." Palkia queried, starting to beg.

"Because I can't." She told him; avoiding looking at him so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Palkia sighed and moved away from her, frustrated at her response. Mesprit felt a rush of relief and disappointment as he stepped away.

"Fine then." Palkia muttered. "Fine, don't tell me. I should be meeting with Cresselia soon away."

He turned to leave and Mesprit struggled with herself, not sure whether to let him go or to tell him the truth.

And then her mind filled with a choir of voices.

Everything she'd ever been told about love, everything she had ever said, it was all there racing through her mind.

And there was that one phrase that kept whispering to her…

'Take a chance.'

And so she did.

She practically tackled Palkia and spun him around to face her.

"You want to know the truth!" She yelled breathlessly and then, before he could answer, she kissed him.

.

.

.

There's this thing called magic…

…It's debatable whether it exists or not…

…But for those who believe, you can find it in the tiniest seed which grows into a mighty tree, you can find it in a new-born baby's first laugh when it first comes to life, you can find it in the twinkle of a star or the warmth of the sun...

…and you can find it in a kiss…that type of magic is called love…

…Mesprit and Palkia found that magic.

The warmth, the sparks, it was all there. The butterflies and the tingles, and the oh so need for more.

They kissed and kissed, their lips melting against the others. There was barely a moment for them to catch their breath before their mouths collided once again. Hands were now roaming and Mesprit had tangled hers into Palkia's hair whilst he cupped her cheek with one, the other securely around her waist.

There were no thoughts of the surrounding world, no Cresselia or Lake Café; it was just the two of them…together, like they were meant to be.

And then the spelt broke, and Palkia pulled away.

"This isn't right!" Palkia exclaimed, breaking from her.

"And yet my heart disagrees." Mesprit commented, smiling playfully, but respecting his wishes enough to take a step back.

"I mean it's not fair on Cresselia." Palkia elaborated.

Mesprit scrunched up her nose, miffed at this. "All's fair in love…and war."

She knew she was being bitter but she couldn't help it; she loved this guy and she couldn't have him because it wasn't fair on a girl that wasn't treating him fairly.

"You know it's not right." Palkia said gently.

Mesprit sighed sulkily and looked away. "I know but you can't blame me? I like you and if that kiss is anything to go by I'd say that you like me back."

Palkia blushed, ignoring the sly smile she was giving him. "I do like you but…I care about Cresselia and I don't want to hurt her."

Mesprit stomped her foot in annoyance and then her mouth worked faster than her brain. "But she's only using you to get at Darkrai!"

Palkia froze and Mesprit clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that…" Mesprit exclaimed, trying to backtrack but it was too late, realisation had dawned in Palkia's eyes and he turned way. "Palkia, I'm sorry!"

"I thought…" He began then stopped, he brought a hand to his face. "I'm so stupid! A girl like her could never like a guy like me!"

"But you're not stupid!" Mesprit told him desperately. "You're smart and wonderful and amazing! I shouldn't have said that! It's not true!"

Palkia sighed and fixed her with a look which was so forlorn she felt crying. "But it is isn't it? I know it is. I knew from the start I just fooled myself into believing it wasn't. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot!" Mesprit yelled. "She is for not seeing how truly amazing you are! And…and I really like you! Please, I'm sorry!"

Palkia turned away. "I need some time to myself…just…just leave me alone."

And with those words he walked off leaving Mesprit staring after him, vision glazed with tears and heart shattered like glass.

888

He liked Cresselia…

…Cresselia didn't like him.

Mesprit liked him...

…Mesprit really liked him.

Cresselia liked Darkrai…

…Darkrai probably still liked Cresselia.

Mesprit liked him…

…He liked Mesprit.

No…wait!

He liked Cresselia…no he liked Mespirt, no he liked Cresselia! Didn't he?

Urg, he was getting a headache.

"Palkia!"

Palkia looked up, resurfacing from the sea of thoughts that swam around his head.

Cresselia was rushing towards him. "Palkia!"

Palkia stared at her bewilderedly before snapping back into reality. "Cresselia-" He began but was cut off by her lips pressing against him.

(Okay that was the second time today a girl had tackled him into a kiss, where was all this went he was single?)

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised that this was probably the first time Cresselia had actually kissed him but right now all he could really think about was Mesprit, and how this kiss could not compare to the one he had shared with her.

When Mesprit had kissed him he had felt fireworks, like he was walking on air; his heart had done backflips and he felt like doing one too. With this kiss he felt…nothing.

He didn't love Cresselia. Heck! He might not even like Cresselia…at least not in that way…not anymore.

But he might love Mesprit…his best friend…the one who laughed at his goofy behaviour and didn't think any less of him because of it, the one who actually saw him as intelligent, the one who thought he was wonderful, the one who thought he was amazing…Mesprit…

He was being kissed by his dream girl and all he could think about was his best friend!

Huh, love really did work in mysterious ways.

Cresselia frowned and pulled back when she realised he wasn't responding. "What's wrong?"

Palkia shook his head and stepped back. "You don't like me…"

"What! Of course I do-" Cresselia denied, shocked by the accusation.

Palkia continued stoically. "…and I don't like you…at least not like that. We're friends but I don't think we're meant to be more."

Cresselia looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? I like you!"

"Yes but you love Darkrai." Palkia stated firmly.

Cresselia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again, and closed it. "I…" She tried, only to be cut off by Palkia.

"Don't lie Cresselia." Palkia ordered, exhausted by the emotional rollercoaster he had been riding for the last hour. "I know in the past I tried to get in the way of you guys, and that was wrong, and I was being selfish. But I realise now that despite your differences, and despite your arguments you still love each other, whether you are willing to admit it or not. And I'm not going to come between a love like that."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really did like you Cresselia, and I think you might have felt the same way but the truth is you love Darkrai, and I'm not going to be a tool for you to use in order to make him jealous." Cresselia looked down guiltily but Palkia just continued. "Maybe in another life we could have been something, but in this life we belong with different people. I'm sorry, but it's over…if there was really anything in the first place. Darkrai is the one for you, not me."

Cresselia stared at him in awe, completely blown away by the maturity of his words. She knew now that she had been wrong about him and suddenly she felt like she was the child and he the adult.

"Palkia…I'm sorry…" Cresselia said and Palkia could see she was being sincere. "I do really care about you but…"

"I know," Palkia interrupted with a soft smile. "But you love Darkrai, I understand and it's okay. So friends?"

Cresselia smiled weakly, happy that he wasn't mad at her and nodded. "Friends." She agreed.

And then they hugged, as a way of expressing how much they cared about the other, like good friends do.

They broke apart and Palkia looked to Cresselia. "You should probably find Darkrai and make up; you guys really are good together."

Cresselia nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will. And what about you?"

Palkia grinned his childish grin and Cresselia felt relieved at seeing it. It meant he was going to be alright.

"Well first I think I'm going to take a nap, all this emotion has tired me out." He told her, eyes alight with amusement. "But then there's a certain magenta haired waitress I need to have a word with."

At first Cresselia eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then she realised what he was implying and a sly smile spread across her lips.

Oh, he was definitely going to be alright.

888

"Holy Fairy Cakes! Is that Cresselia and Darkrai on a date!"

Mesprit spat out her strawberry milkshake all over Mew upon hearing her shout.

A now dripping Mew stared at the spluttering girl with an unamused expression.

"What!" Mesprit cried, looking over to booth Mew had been staring at. Low and behold there was Cresselia sitting opposite Darkrai, the two of them holding hands over the table. Mesprit rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "When did that happen!"

Mew shrugged as she wiped her face dry with a tea towel. "Why don't you go over there and ask them."

"That is exactly what I shall do." Mesprit remarked, storming over to the couple's table. "What the biscuit is going on here!"

The happy couple looked up at Mesprit in surprise.

"I believe it's called a date." Darkrai deadpanned.

Mesprit just stared at them incredulously. She pointed at them, moving her finger back and forth. "But you-…and he-…and break-…and PALKIA!"

Cresselia smiled softly at the younger girl's confusion. "Palkia and I decided to be friends, we both realised there was someone we loved more."

As she said this she sent Darkrai a loving look who simply rolled his eyes and looked away in response, but he did squeeze her hand all the same.

"Wha-?" Mesprit still didn't understand.

Palkia and Cresselia broke up? (If they were even together in the first place.) Was this because of her? Did she dare hope?

Cresselia gave her a reassuring smile. "Maybe you should ask him yourself." She winked then turned back to Darkrai.

Mesprit walked away from them in a daze. Did Palkia really break up with Cresselia because of her? Maybe…there was one way to find out for sure.

She pulled out the walkie-talkie hidden in her apron. _"Palkia?" _She said tentatively. _"Palkia, come in, Palkia?"_

No reply.

She sighed and lowered the device. She knew it had been a longshot but she thought she might as well try.

Suddenly the sound of static spluttered through the walkie-talkie and Palkia's voice spoke to her.

"_This is Palkia-is-so-awesomely-amazing may I ask why you are calling?" _He sounded a lot happier and carefree than when they had last met and she could hear the playful arrogance in his tone.

"_Palkia, we need to talk." _Mesprit told him quickly, not bothering to use the walkie-talkie terminology she had come up with.

"_Why don't we talk in person I'm right outside the café?" _Palkia replied.

Mesprit raised her eyebrows in surprise. _"Really? Wow good timing." _She commented, forgetting her role as manager and simply walking out.

She looked around the grassy area that surrounded the café, expecting Palkia to be in plain view and disappointed that she wasn't able to see him.

"_Palkia, where are you?" _Mesprit enquired, taking a further step into the woodland and glancing around.

"_Outside the café." _Palkia repeated, and Mesprit could hear the smirk on his face.

"_You do mean the Lake Café right?" _Mesprit demanded, she would kill him if it wasn't.

"_Of course." _Came his response.

She gritted her teeth. _"Then where are you?"_

"_You have to find me." _Palkia informed, teasingly. _"Just follow the sound of my voice."_

Mesprit lowered her walkie-talkie and listened, walking forward, still searching for any signs of Palkia.

"Palkia, is it true that you and Cresselia broke up? I saw her in the café with Darkrai." Mesprit queried aloud, hoping he could hear her.

Palkia's voice came back through the walkie-talkie. _"Yeah we did." _There was an echo to his voice, one that was not coming from the walkie-talkie, and she followed it.

"Why? I thought you loved her." Mesprit said as she crept quietly down the path.

"_So did I," _The echo was getting louder now and she was certain he was close. "But then I realised that I was in love with somebody else."

Mesprit's breath caught and her heartbeat increased. "Oh, and who's that?"

She stopped by a large tree and slowly glanced up. Topaz gold locked with ruby red and Palkia smiled down at her.

"You." He said softly, offering her his hand, which she accepted, and pulling her up onto the branch that he was sat on.

Once she was safely positioned he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you Mesprit, I'm sorry I didn't realise it before."

Mesprit beamed. "It's okay…oh and for the record, I love you too."

Palkia grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Fireworks, explosions, and all those sparky KABOOM things went off in their minds as their lips touched.

This was how it was meant to be, this was how it should be. The two of them together, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Mesprit moved to deepen the kiss…and that's when they fell off the branch and out of the tree.

There was only a split-second for them to stare at each other with wide frightened eyes before they landed in the bush below, which thankfully softened the fall, leaving them with only a few bumps and bruises.

Palkia stared up at Mesprit who was now on top of him, feeling a little shaky. "Whoa…I guess you really did fall for me."

Mesprit smiled weakly and shook her head; even a sudden fall couldn't stop him from making cheesy jokes.

Palkia saw her look and smiled innocently. "What?"

Mesprit was about to reply but was cut off by a cough from behind.

The couple looked over and their cheeks flared red.

Dialga and Azelf gazed back at them.

The two couples stared at each other in silence, blinking in bewilderment.

Finally Dialga spoke. "And I suppose this isn't what it looks like either."

A Cheshire smile spread across Palkia's lips, he wrapped his arms around Mesprit's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Nope," He placed a kiss on her nose. "This is exactly what it looks like."

* * *

**And it is done, yay! It took me a while considering my computer broke and I had to borrow someone else's but it is done and I am happy with it…hope you are too =)**

**Oh and sorry about any errors or grammatical mistakes, I tried. But constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Hmm…so I have nothing left to say other than thank you for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
